Various types of image based data acquisition devices use depth information for different applications. Time-of-flight range sensors with on-chip continuous-wave correlation of radio frequency-modulated signals are increasingly popular. They simultaneously deliver depth maps and intensity images with noise and systematic errors that are unique for this particular kind of data. Depth information of a scene is provided by a capture device along with a confidence indication quantifying the reliability that the depth information is accurate.
Various types of image processing techniques have been used to remove noise from two dimensional images. Noise can be generated from any of a number of errors in acquisition and can affect confidence information.